


of hallows' eves and spending them with "friends"

by smol_bird



Series: Voltron High School AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I needed to write some fluff today, It's sweet, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance and Keith hang out, M/M, Midnight stralls, Pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_bird/pseuds/smol_bird
Summary: To put it simply, it was Halloween, and Lance McClain can’t have been more excited.





	of hallows' eves and spending them with "friends"

It was as chilly as you would expect from the end of October, as dark outside as you would expect from a late evening, and the streets were about as loud as you’d think they would be on the thirty-first of the aforementioned month. To put it simply, it was Halloween, and Lance McClain can’t have been more excited.

He got woken in the morning up with a phone call from Pidge who chanted some Halloween-related song from a musical (getting the chorus stuck in Lance’s head for the rest of the day too), then almost tripped over a pumpkin he himself carved yesterday to amuse his younger siblings, and, as soon as breakfast was out of the way, ran off to the streets to find Hunk and drag him to the nearby cinema which played thematically appropriate movies all day. 

Both he and Hunk, of course, absolutely despised horror films, which was exactly the reason why they were so excited. 

Cinematic viewing didn’t disappoint either of them at all – sure, _Crimson Peak_ was kind of a weak start, but then they ended up watching _The Exorcist_ and _It_ , and, overall, it was safe to say that neither of them would be sleeping at night. Also the ice cream sold in the theatre was good, so that justified spending, like, seven hours in that place. 

They went wandering around the streets and laughing loudly at inside jokes for a few hours after that, but Hunk, of course, had to be home by supper, and so right now, at around seven o’clock at night, Lance was left with absolutely no company. He could call Pidge, of course, but he was pretty sure that they had something planned with their brother (as the two usually did on Halloween, making up contests of which one of them can scare the other more), and Lance wouldn’t want to interrupt. And he didn’t really have other friends, so, tough.

Well, okay, that’s kind of a lie. He had Allura, but she was older, of course, and it would be kind of strange, calling her just because he had no one else to spend All Hallows’ Eve with. Same went for Shiro, who was, above all, Lance’s tutor, not only a good friend, and tagging along with him would’ve been just weird. He could have gone back home and helped his siblings and cousins who were bound to come over with costumes, maybe even gone trick-or-treating with them, but… frankly, he wasn’t in the mood. Was it weird? Not to be in the mood for spending the time with your family? Lance guessed not, but… Doesn’t matter. Wandering the streets was fun regardless. 

Jack-o’-lanterns at every corner, some even put on top of streetlights by some absolute geniuses, a bunch of parents and older siblings with younger kids in costumes, some tipsy teenagers with bottles of beer in their hands – Lance liked the evening city, and he liked it even more on Halloween. So he couldn’t help but smile if a bit melancholically to himself as he walked down the river path, not in any particular direction. And because he didn’t exactly mean to end up in a familiar place, a familiar voice was a surprise. 

“Lance?”

He spun around, looking for whoever called him, and then grinned brightly when he noticed Keith standing in the middle of the street, a sports bag over his shoulder. McClain took a few quick steps towards him, waving:

“Mullet! Didn’t expect to see you here out of all people. What brings you ‘round?”

“I live here,” Keith replied sarcastically, motioning somewhere to the left, and… yeah, sure enough, his house was right there. Noticing the evident confusion in Lance’s gaze, Kogane scoffed quietly: “Don’t tell me you didn’t know where you were going.”

“I– hey, it’s none of your business whether I know where I’m going or not!” Lance crossed his arms, pouting. “Can’t a man just wander around the city without his intentions being questioned?”

“Sure,” Keith shrugged. “I’d just think you would be with your family now. You know, a family holiday and all.”

“What, Halloween? Yeah right.” Lance laughed, looking at the river next to them, then back at Keith. “Nah, that’s more for like... friends and stuff. Most of mine are busy though, so… yeah.” 

He looked down awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. _Way to go, man, just say stuff like that in front of Keith! That definitely won’t make you seem pathetic at all!_ he scolded himself mentally, then shaking his head a bit and shooting the boy another bright smile:

“Anyways, I’ll get going now if you don’t have any other comments about my preferred ways of passing time.”

“Yeah, uh… sure,” Keith nodded, then looking down for a second before looking back up at Lance. “Well, um… since we mostly have mutual friends, I assume mine are busy too now, so… could I maybe join?”

Lance probably stayed quiet for way too long after that question, staring at Keith in what could only be described as shock, judging by how Kogane looked away again, some strange emotion (hurt?) flashing across his face:

“Hey, all you have to do is say no, don’t stare at me like that’s the stupidest idea you’ve ever heard.” 

“I– no, that’s not what I’m thinking!” Lance exclaimed quickly. “I just, I’m surprised, that’s all. Didn’t think Halloween is your cup of tea, you know?”

“It isn’t,” Keith shrugged. “But wandering around the streets at night kind of is. And I assume you don’t make terrible company.”

“That’s just about the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Lance pretended to swoon, unable to hide a growing smile on his face. “And yes, of course you’re welcome to join! Assuming you aren’t terrible company either.”

He winked, and Keith nodded, quickly ducking into the house to leave his sports bag and change. Lance wondered if that was a blush he saw on his cheeks, but – wishful thinking. Probably wishful thinking and crappy orange lighting. Why would Keith Kogane blush because of him, after all? They basically hated each other until they ended up in the same class at the beginning of last year! Or, Keith hated him at least… whatever. Point it, Keith clearly didn’t blush, Lance decided, looking at the door of his house expectantly. 

That didn’t make him any less excited though. 

Keith soon appeared back on the street. He was wearing a leather jacket over a coat and a pair of white jeans, which made Lance wolf-whistle quietly after inspecting him:

“Fancy. What’s the occasion?”

“I don’t go for midnight stralls with people every day,” Keith scoffed, nudging McClain lightly when he approached. “Well, where were you walking? I’ll trust you with choosing the way.”

And Lance couldn’t help but grin again, taking a sharp turn and skipping away from the riverside excitedly, toward the crowded streets, full of laughing people and happy children. He and Keith talked about something he wouldn’t be able to recall later on the way, laughed too and made jokes, pointed out particularly amazing costumes and even bought a bag of candies to hand them out to kids with small pumpkin-shaped baskets. 

Lance rarely saw Keith smile in school, or… at all, actually, and every time Kogane smiled this evening he took as his personal achievement, involuntarily grinning back and making another stupid pun or telling an old family Halloween story about that one time his second cousin… or his older brother… sister’s friend… Lance had a lot of family stories to tell, and Keith even laughed a few times at some of them, making Lance’s heart skip a beat every time. Lance was screwed and he knew it, but damn, that was a worry for another time, and right now he could grab Keith’s arm and point at another little Frankenstein’s monster across the street, smiling happily in the light of streetlamps. 

Keith offered to buy them a drink (Lance pretended to be shocked at the thought of him having a fake ID), but instead of anything alcoholic they ended up sitting on the bench in the park a few hours after they met up, sipping strong coffee from gas station paper cups. Lance was looking up at the stars, wondering out loud how awesome would it be to go to space, and Keith listened with a soft smile.

“Hey,” he interrupted mid-way through Lance’s rant. “Thanks for tonight. That was much better than just watching horror movies on my own at home.”

“Next year you should join Hunk and I, we usually go to the cinema for that stuff!” Lance grinned, then sighing happily. “And no problem, man. Thanks yourself, tonight was awesome.”

“Awesome,” Keith agreed quietly, then staring up at the sky with him. “So, what is it you were saying about meeting aliens?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any fanfic requests/ideas you want me to write, feel free to post them in the comments below or submit them to  my tumblr!


End file.
